


A Is For Andrew

by AGirlAboutEverything



Series: Idyllwild Nights [3]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: The crew try to have a nice night out - but nothing ever seem's to go right in Los Santos.





	A Is For Andrew

**Author's Note:**

> Yay part three! I hope you like it :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments! It would mean the world to me!!
> 
> Enjoy

( **[This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6z9A9nyDpg)**  is what James and Cib dance to later on if you want to immerse yourself lol)

 

The club was in full party mode when the crew arrived, everyone visibly relaxing as they took in the loud music and massive crowd.

 

The last few weeks had been hectic and with the success of yesterday’s job they deserved the break.

 

All ten of them stole a booth towards the back and settled in with a round of beers. Parker letting out a joyful “Cheers!” before they all claimed a glass and took a sip.

 

They stuck with one another for a while, everyone just chatting amongst themselves before finally splitting up.

 

Jeremy and Parker ran off to dance along with Sami Jo and Autumn, Jamie and Mimi where making out in the corner of the booth, and Cib and Alfredo where deep in conversation about weapon modification.

 

James and Steven where on the other end of the booth chatting about this and that and enjoying their drinks.

 

Soon enough though Steven was putting his hand just a little to high up on James thigh and the younger quickly got the message.

 

The kiss was deep and Steven hooked his arm around James’ neck to pull him in closer.

 

James smirked and grabbed him by the hips, the older of the two groaning as he rested his hand on James chest, digging his nails in lightly.

 

The music changed to some random electro dance bass drop bullshit but neither paid it any mind, leaning more into the feeling.

 

A painful nip on James’ earlobe wrenched them apart and he turned with a hiss, ready to cuss out the offender. Instead he came nose to nose with Cib smirking at him like an absolute idiot.

 

“Come dance with me!” He yelled over the music.

 

James was ready to tell him off, but then Andrew slid into the booth next to Steven.

 

Andrew was everyone’s yes man. Somehow he was in good standing with every crew in Los Santos and would do basically anything they asked. He was the man with _all_ the connections and the man everyone went to.

 

“What’s up guys?” Andrew greeted with his usual sly smirk and shaky hands.

 

“Not much man” Steven greeted as Andrew gave him an awkward fist bump.

 

“Cool cool cool. So do you and Jamie want to go around back and check out the goods? I just got a whole new shipment in, best shit around! But you already know that of course” Andrew hurried out, his eyes seemingly trying to look in every direction.

 

“Yeah sure man. Cib’s been begging for s restock for like a month now. Lead the way” Steven agreed as he signaled Jamie to get up with him.

 

James grabbed his wrist in a vice before he could fully stand and looked at him skeptically. Even though they used Andrew’s services often for work James didn’t like him personally, there was always an aura of uncertainty around the dealer.

 

Steven rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss away the doubt on James’ face.

 

“Babe how many times have we bought weed? It’s a simple deal. I’ll be back in ten minutes tops”.

 

James huffed but released him, leaning back just in time for Cib to climb over him so he could kiss Steven goodbye.

 

Steven laughed and allowed Andrew to lead him away through the crowd with Jamie following close behind.

 

James clenched his fist and downed the rest of his beer in one go, hiccuping once as he set the glass down.

 

“Now will you take me dancin daddio?” Cib joked as he squeezed James shoulder.

 

James looked at him for a moment before sighing and nodding his head, letting the younger man drag him from the booth.

 

Before Cib and Steven James had felt extremely lost - military training can do that to a man. After his stint and ultimate falling out with his Water Warrior brothers he set off on his own, chasing that feeling of wholeness from country to country, city to city, but never really finding it.

 

To this day he still hadn’t found himself, not fully, but he was getting closer and closer every moment he spent with Cib and Steven.

 

With the two of them by his side, plus the rest of the amazing crew he called family, he felt like he could do anything.

 

The club had turned more into a mosh pit by now, everyone jumping around like crazy as booze and drugs flowed through the room freely.

 

James actually found himself having fun as he and Cib bounced around to the music, Cib grabbing at him and laughing as they mouthed a lyric here and there and let their troubles melt away.

 

James thought he looked amazing under the neon lights, multiple colors flashing across his pale skin. He looked genuinely happy and James had to stop moving just so he could admire him.

 

Cib caught his eye and smiled that amazing smile and he couldn’t stop himself from pulling the younger into a kiss by the back of his neck.

 

Cib groaned and wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend, the sudden rush of need hitting them both in the gut.

 

James didn’t even try to protest when Cib suddenly began to lead him out of the crowd and towards the back of the club, down a short staircase, and into the dingy bathroom.

 

They were laughing as James shoved him into the opposite wall, not caring how gross the room was as he kissed Cib deeply.

 

“Fuck” Cib moaned as he hiked his leg up against James’ hip. James grabbed on immediately, hooking his hand under Cib’s knee as he bit bruises into his neck.

 

Cib didn’t care how loud he was being, letting his hands wander all over James and through his hair as he let his head fall back hard against the wall.

 

The moment was interrupted when the door flew open and crashed violently against the wall. James and Cib where both ready to scream at whoever it was to fuck off but the intruders turned out to be Jamie and Steven.

 

“What the fuck is going on?!” Cib exclaimed as he hurried to Jamie’s side. He was laid out on the floor clutching his arm as tight as possible.

 

“One of Andrews fucking clients showed up and he wasn’t very happy” Steven supplied as he braced himself against the now locked door, gun in hand.

 

“Fuck” James replied as he pulled his gun from his waistband.

 

“It’s chaos up there, everyone started running as soon as the bastard started firing” Jamie groaned as Cib tied his headband around his arm as a makeshift tourniquet.

 

Just then James phone buzzed and he checked it quickly.

 

“Jeremy. Says they are all safe, waiting down the block for us”.

 

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief but it was cut short when a series of loud bangs rattled the door.

 

The loud voice of an obviously very angry man could be heard on the other side, his fists bashing against the door repeatedly.

 

“We gotta get out here” Steven said as he busted the handle with the butt of his gun, hoping to buy them some more time.

 

“What about the window?” Cib asked as he helped Jamie stand.

 

There was a small window above one of the toilet stalls, seemingly just big enough for them to slide out onto the sidewalk, if they could get it open that is.

 

“Worth a shot” James said as he rushed over to try and pry it open.

 

They ended up bashing the entire pane out in the end, brushing away the glass as much as possible before Cib helped boost Jamie out before following suit.

 

James went next and called to Steven who had been guarding the door, the man on the other side still rampaging.

 

James had almost gotten him through when the man finally got the door open, firing at will into the empty room.

 

James saw the pain on his boyfriends face before he heard him scream. A shot had went clean through his foot and he was trying not to scream again in fear of freaking Cib out.

 

“God fucking dammit! Oh my fucking god that fucking burns” Steven yelled as James pulled him to stand on his good leg.

 

“Fuck, think you can hop out of here with me?” James asked, Cib had already limped off with Jamie to find the others.

 

“No I can not fucking _hop_ out of here you asshole!” Steven yelled as he leaned all his weight against James.

 

James rolled his eyes and quickly picked him up bridal style, hurrying down the street to catch up to Cib and the others.

 

“Fucking diva not like this is the first time you’ve been shot”.

 

Steven slapped him for that one.

                                                         

* * *

 

 

The crew made it home safe even though they were all extremely tense, the only casualties being Jamie’s shoulder and Stevens foot.

 

They two of them were set up on the couch so they could be properly bandaged and checked out.

 

“Seriously I have tried to tell _all_ of you that we shouldn’t work with that moron but no, none of you want to listen to me” Mimi muttered to herself as she pulled Jamie’s bandage just a bit to tight.

 

“Champions very silly! Get hurt to often!” Alfredo exclaimed. He was trying to sound harsh but his high pitched voice only made Steven smirk, earrning him a quick slap to the top of the head.

 

James stepped around the couch and crossed his arms.

 

“Mimi is right. No more business with Andrew or any of his friends. We clear?”.

 

Everyone agreed before finally parting ways for the night.

 

“At least they got the weed” Cib tried to joke as he helped Steven stand but the glare James sent him shut him up real quick.

 

“James it isn’t that bad, honestly! It’s more of a graze than anything” Steven tried to reassure as they walked to their room. The wince on his face told a different story.

 

“Graze my fucking ass! You could have died tonight Steve! We all could have died all because of Andrew, that fucking idiot. I swear to god if I see his face around here again-”

 

James’ rant was cut off by Steven grabbing him by the shoulders and kissing him until he relaxed.

 

When he felt James' shoulders finally loosen and drop he pulled away and tried to smile at him.

 

“James, dude, _I’m not dead"._

 

“I know but...well what if-“ James tried to argue but Cib interrupted them both.

 

“Nobody died tonight babes, and nobody is going to die on our watch. Okay?” He said with a smile as he came over and patted Steven’s shoulder.

 

Steven nodded and turned back to James. He looked between both of them for a moment before sighing deeply and nodding.

 

“Yeah...yeah you're right”.

 

Steven smirked and clapped his hands together.

 

“Good. Now help me into bed my foot is fucking killing me”.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> Ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
